1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of aircraft fuel systems and more particularly to embodiments for a fuel scavenge water removal system employing flow direction change and fluid velocity reduction.
2. Background
Large commercial aircraft often employ a center fuel tank and separate wing tanks. Weight and balance requirements as well as fuel usage by the engines or other operational considerations may require fuel from the center tank to be burned prior to fuel in the wing tanks. Since the center tank fuel pumps are not able to completely drain the center, a separate fuel scavenge system is installed to transfer the small amount of fuel remaining to the wing tanks. The temperatures outboard from the fuselage are much colder than the temperatures inboard which may cause any water present in fact being moved outboard into the wing, tanks to freeze and impair fuel transfer.
It is therefore desirable to provide a fuel scavenge water removal system which prevents water from leaving the warmer center tank.